Un médium pas si médium
by Laona
Summary: Un copicate sévi en Californie et c'est l'équipe de Don qui le traque, mais ils se trouvent dans une impasse... Alors Don fait appel à son vieille ami Patrick Jane
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**_ : Un Médium pas si médium

**_Personnages_** : Numb3rs (Don, Charlie, Larry, David, Colby, Mégane); Mentaliste (Jane, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho)

**_Résumé_** : Un copicate sévi en Californie et c'est l'équipe de Don qui le traque, mais ils se trouvent dans une impasse... Alors Don fait appel à son vieille ami Patrick Jane

**_Note_** : L'histoire est une pure invention, aucun personnages ni aucune série ne m'appartient...

_Bonne Lecture, et hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires._

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN **

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois mois que l'équipe du FBI était sur une affaire difficile. Les 4 agents fédéraux ne trouvaient pas comment arrêter le coupable, mais surtout, comment prévoir les prochains meurtres de ce tueur en série réellement doué. Don commençait à se demander si le meurtrier pouvait vraiment être arrêté un jour, à moins d'un miracle il n'y croyait plus vraiment, tout comme le reste de l'équipe ainsi que Charlie Eppes, le célèbre mathématicien. En effet, le tueur utilisait de façon aléatoire les lieux, les façons de tuer, les victimes. En réalité le tueur s'inspirait des plus grands crimes de l'Histoire, comme William Fyge (le plus célèbre tueur du Québec), la « Demoiselle de la mort », H. H. Holmes (Premier tueur en série des États-Unis), le « vampire de Sacramento » … Le dernier meurtre était la réplique parfaite du dernier meurtre connu de « Jack the Ripper » dit Jack l'éventreur, tous les détails y étaient au centimètre près. Mais hélas rien ne pouvait

entrer dans les calculs fastidieux de Charlie, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé avec l'aide de son fidèle ami Lawrence Fleinhart, appeler Larry, mais rien à faire, le tueur échappait à toute justice.

Toute l'équipe était autour d'une table chez Charlie. Tout au bout se trouvait un homme grand, élancé et noir, David Sinclair, qui avait la tête appuyer sur ses mains jointes. A sa droite se trouvait une très jolie femme châtain, Mégane Reeves, elle semblait concentrée sur quelque chose, comme à peu près tout le monde. A la droite de Sinclair, il y avait Colby Granger. Accoudé à la table Larry regardait dans le vide, il était à côté de Mégane. Dans la cuisine se trouvait Don et Charlie Eppes, qui discutaient de façon vive :

_ « Charlie, il faut qu'on fasse appel à lui, on patauge, tu le sais non?

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'un médium peut nous aider à résoudre cette enquête? Mais ça ne va pas ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes charlatans.

_Écoute moi, on n'a pas le choix, tu vois une autre possibilité? »

Charlie se senti un peu mal, car il n'avait réussi en rien, toutes ses théories avaient échouées. Il était donc bien obligé de reconnaitre qu'il fallait avoir recours à une "science" qu'il trouvait totalement incohérente. Don décida donc d'appeler son ami médium tandis que Charlie était parti rejoindre les agents de FBI. Il fut obligé de reconnaître qu'une aide extérieure ou divine pourrait faire qu'ils arriveraient à boucler l'enquête. Les crimes augmentaient d'intensité avec le temps. Selon Charles, le tueur sévissait depuis plus de quatre ans mais personne n'avait relié les crimes entre eux .

_ « Il arrive demain matin vers 9h. Et si en attendant on regardait le match? » proposa Don étant revenu avec son sourire cachotier. Toute l'équipe se mit devant le match de Basket. Tandis que Charlie et Larry parlait de mathématiques et de probabilités sur le match, Don donnait des pronostiques toujours exact ce qui perturbait le petit génie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la match n'était en réalité qu'une rediffusion de la veille, et que l'ainé des Eppes l'avait vu.

Le but de la soirée était de se détendre, et le FBI y arrivait pour le mieux du monde car après le match de basket, tous partirent dans le garage afin de jouer au billard pour Colby, David, Don et Larry, tandis que Charlie et Mégane discutaient voyance et croyance.

_ « Je n'y crois pas à ces trucs de médium, c'est pas une science, rien ne peut le prouver, c'est comme si tu disais maintenant « je parle avec la dernière victime du tueur en série et le meurtrier est.. » personne ne te croirai, tu passerais pour folle.

_ Pourtant le médium du FBI m'a révélé des choses que moi seule savais...

_ Ne me dit pas que c'est lui que Don à appeler hein !! »

Charlie avait à ce moment précis la bouille d'un enfant boudeur et mécontent. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui car depuis l'enquête avec cet homme, il n'avait de cesse de repenser à sa mère et au paroles de l'extralucide.

Le lendemain, à 7h30 pimpante un blondinet gara sa vieille voiture française dans l'entrée du jardin des Eppes. Il en descendit avec élégance et prestance, c'était un homme assez grand, blond aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique, il portait comme à son habitude un costume gris. En voyant la maison il se mit à sourire et à repenser à ce que Don lui avait dit au téléphone. Ce doutant qu'il réveillerait toute la maison, il avait prit la peine d'acheter des croissants, enfin c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de manger en venant. Il se rendit à la porte puis sonna. C'est Charlie qui lui ouvrit après un petit temps d'attente, il était encore en pyjama les cheveux dans tous les sens comme le blond se trouvant devant lui.

_« Charlie je présume, jolie maison, c'est la votre? Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre la réponse du petit génie pour entrer et s'installer à la table de la salle à manger.

_Qui c'est Charlie? Demanda une voix venue du fin fond des chambres.

Mais Charlie ne savait pas quoi répondre, un inconnu était entré chez lui et était parti se faire du thé dans la cuisine. Il alla donc le retrouver, mais Don descendit au même moment.

_Tu pourrais répondre ! Don entra dans la cuisine. Patrick, heureux que tu ai pu te libérer si vite, installe toi. »

Était-ce vraiment la peine de lui dire de s'installer? Ne le faisait-il pas déjà de lui même? Ce « Patrick » ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_ « Charlie je te présente Patrick Jane, c'est le médium dont je t'ai parler hier. Il va nous aider d'une main de maitre.

Un petit blanc s'installa entre les trois garçons, puis, Charlie demanda à Don de le suivre dehors.

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter? Il entre chez MOI, utilise MON thé. Déjà que j'étais pas très partant... Il laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques instants puis reprit... et tu le connais comment ce Patrick Jane? Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu... Où ai-je pu le voir?

_C'est un ami de longue date, on à travailler ensemble lors d'une affaire, j'étais même le parrain de sa petite fille... Don baissa la tête en repensant à la petite qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Il est passé à la télé il y a 5 ans pour la dernier fois, maintenant il travail au CBI, Bureau Californien d'Investigations, à Sacramento. L'avant dernière imitation du tueur était celle du Vampire de Sacramento, j'ai donc pensé à lui, tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer. » Don avait le sourire de quelqu'un qui préparait une mauvaise blague. Quant ils rentrèrent dans la maison, l'équipe du FBI était à table à parler avec Jane.

A situation désespérée, solution désespérée et leur solution était un homme blond. Bien que l'équipe du FBI était du genre méfiante avec les nouveaux venus, en vue des circonstances n'importe qu'elle aide était la bienvenue, ils commencèrent donc à lui expliquer qui ils étaient, puis l'enquête. Mégane commença l'explication :

_ « Selon Charlie le tueur à commencer à tuer il y a plus de quatre ans. C'est un tueur qui ne viole pas ses victimes mais qui à besoin de reconnaissance. Il imite les plus grands tueurs en série de toute l'Histoire. Son dernier meurtre, est celui de Sarah Taylor, il est la réplique parfaite du dernier meurtre connu de Jack l'éventreur, notre victime à été retrouvée sur son lit, les épaules à plats, le bras droit détaché du corps, tout comme d'autres parties. Il à aussi découper des organes pour les disposer autour de Sarah. Il a voler comme Jack l'éventreur le cœur... »

Un très long blanc s'installa dans la pièce, Charlie avait refusé de voir les photos du meurtre, et beaucoup d'agents en avait été retourné. Jane qui pourtant avait connu les crimes de John le Rouge alias « JR » et qui n'avait vue aucune photo se senti mal, au point de devenir très pale. Il fallait arrêter ce tueur coute que coute! Jane ne voulait pas que tous ces meurtres restent impuni, il comprenait peut-être mieux que quiconque ce que les familles pouvaient ressentir.

_ « Quelles pistes avez vous? Des suspects?

_ On à lui, Enzo Rodriguez, ancien détenu qui avait une large tendance à lire tous les articles sur les tueurs en série... Jane coupa Colby d'un coup sec.

_ C'est tout ce que vous avez pour dire qu'il est suspect? C'est maigre.

_ Vous êtes médium non, connectez vous au canal pour savoir, c'est votre boulot non... »

Avant que Jane puisse en placer une, Don le prit à part. Il savait que ce point là était sensible chez son et surtout qu'il n'était pas médium mais juste observateur.

_ « Patrick, je te l'ai dit hier, c'est une « petite blague » pour mon frère ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tout ce qui est « voyance »... mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela existe.

_ Hurmf ! Ce qui en langage Jane voulait dire un « il à pas tord ». D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que tu me la demandé et que je te dois quelque chose Don. »

Ils repartirent en direction de la salle à manger une nouvelle fois. David présenta à Jane le deuxième suspect, c'était un français, François Beaulieu, venu aux États Unis il y a 5 ans. Il avait lui aussi fait de la prison, mais ce qui avait fait porter les soupçons sur lui était sa thèse de doctorat lors de son parcours à la faculté d'histoire de la Sorbonne. En effet, sa thèse de base était « la police dans l'histoire » mais il avait en réalité traiter que de Jack the Ripper.

_ « Vous les avez arrêter? Puis-je les voir? » Demanda Jane avec une politesse rare, il tenait dans sa main sa tasse de thé qu'il avait à peine bu et qui maintenant était froid. Il était perturbé par ce tueur. Le téléphone de Don sonna et il prit l'appel ailleurs. Jane reçu une réponse négative pour les suspects.

_ « De quand date le dernier meurtre?

_ Il date d'un mois mais le tueur agit de façon purement irrégulière.

_ On à une nouvelle scène de crime. Patrick nous dira tout de suite si c'est notre tueur ou non ! »

Don avait dans son regard une once de peine, car si ce n'était pas le copieur, alors il s'agissait du tueur que Patrick Jane haïssait le plus au monde...

... To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre**_ : Un Médium pas si médium

**_Personnages_** : Numb3rs (Don, Charlie, Larry, David, Colby, Mégane); Mentaliste (Jane, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho)

**_Résumé_** : Un copicate sévi en Californie et c'est l'équipe de Don qui le traque, mais ils se trouvent dans une impasse... Alors Don fait appel à son vieille ami Patrick Jane

**_Note_** : L'histoire est une pure invention, aucun personnages ni aucune série ne m'appartient...

_Bonne Lecture, et hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires, et merci d'avoir attendue la suite ^^ Le chapitre trois est en cours d'écriture, désolée pour l'attente !_

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUX : 

L'équipe du FBI se rendit dans un quartier résidentiel. Jane fut le dernier à descendre de la voiture, il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. L'équipe laisse Jane entrer seul dans la maison qui avait un air familier pour lui... Il monta toujours seul les marches et se rendit directement à la pièce tout au fond du couloir où il vit sur la porte fermée un mot...

« Chers agents,

Je n'aime pas être traquer ainsi par de vulgaires serviteur du gouvernement.

Si vous faisiez réellement votre travail, vous m'auriez déjà attraper. »

La petite tête blonde se figea, il savait ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur de la pièce et il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus revivre ça, plus jamais. Don arriva juste derrière Patrick et lui aussi se figea dès qu'il vu la pancarte, il comprenait quel meurtre avait été reproduit.

_ « Patrick, retourne dans la voiture, on arrêtera le salopard ou les salopards qui ont fait ça... Je te le jure. » Jane écouta docilement l'agent Eppes pour une fois mais une fois en bas son téléphona sonna et un :

_ « MOUAHAHAHAAAAA » retentit. Le sang de Jane se glaça, il serait capable de reconnaître entre mille le rire du tueur qui avait brisée la vie du mentaliste. Il raccrocha mais juste après il reçut un autre appel :

_ « Jane, où est-vous encore? Minelli vous chercher ! Demanda une voix quelque peu énervée.

_ Oups, Désolée Lisbon, j'aide le FBI...

_ Pardon? Au faite, John le rouge à encore frappé c'est à...

_ San Luis Obispo, coupa Jane, je sais j'y suis et il vient de m'appeler... mais ce n'est qu'un copieur, c'est forcément autre part.

_ On arrive »

Jane se demandait s'il s'agissait vraiment du copieur, tout était... trop parfait, son arrivé chez Don, la copie du meurtre de sa famille... tout était justement trop parfait.

_ « Alors Copieur ou non? Demanda Mégane qui n'avait encore rien vue de la scène.

_ Copieur... Enfin je crois, non c'est sur, il ne pouvais pas savoir... Non c'est impossible qu'il sache... » Jane parlait plus pour lui que pour le FBI, et surtout il s'empêchait de tout casser dans la maison. John le rouge n'avait pas le droit de le détruire encore plus, et pourtant il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

_ « On à quoi Don? Jane pense au copieur, et toi?

_ Patrick, dans la voiture j'ai dit, et oui c'est forcément le copieur !

_ Comment en es-tu si sur? David semblait perturbé par cette affirmation.

_ Parce que c'est la copie du meurtre de ma fille et ma femme. Il y avait bien deux corps de femmes dans la chambre? Une fillette blonde comme le blé d'âgé de 5 ou 6 ans, et sa mère elle aussi blonde aux environs 35 ans. »

Mégane, David et Colby se regardèrent bizarrement tout en ayant une pointe de peine pour le blondinet. Mais Don n'osait pas confirmer à Patrick Jane que la femme ressemblait à Rebecca et que la fillette était la copie conforme de Marie...

Les discutions reprirent sans porter attention à Jane, qui comme à son habitude jouait les courants d'airs. Le chef de l'équipe s'en voulait d'avoir appeler son vieille ami, des flash back lui revinrent.

_Don était dans une superbe maison, il y avait Patrick, Rebecca et la petite Marie âgée de 1 an et demi. Elle était déjà très blonde, comme ses deux parents, elle jouait tranquillement sur son cheval à bascule quand elle se dirigea vers Don _

__ « Diiis, tu viens jouer avec moi tonton Don? »Son sourire ressemblait à celui de son père, il était rayonnant, tout comme cette maison et cette famille. Cette soirée était la crémaillère de la nouvelle maison des Jane. _

__ « Aller parrain Don, tu vas quand même aller jouer avec ta filleule, tu la vois si peu souvent, t'es tout le temps prit par ton boulot, ramène nous une femme un jour, et installe toi » Ces mots résonnaient encore aujourd'hui dans l'esprit de Don, et alors qu'il répondait de façon joueuse qu'un jour il suivrait l'exemple de son meilleur ami... un jour... _Son souvenir se coupa net, puis un autre flash back survint juste après celui-ci... _C'était un après-midi pluvieux, il y avait peu de personne et tout était très sombre. Il était avec Patrick, tout deux vêtus de noir, son ami pleurait à chaude larme, mais pourtant son regard était figé sur les deux cercueils, celui de Rebecca et de Marie. C'était une cérémonie vraiment très belle, mais pourtant tout deux se sentait observés, mais aucun n'avait réagit vraiment, leur peine était trop grande._ Pendant que Don se rappelait des souvenirs de la famille Jane, le seul survivant se trouvait à nouveau devant la porte de la chambre. Son passé lui revenait de plein fouet, la porte, le mot, les corps... Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour apercevoir les deux corps enchevêtrés. Jane commença à analyser la situation, les corps, quand il entendit un bruit sourd en bas. Se demandant ce qui ce passait, il descendit rapidement les marches.

_ « C'est pas m... Oh ! Lisbon, vous auriez pu faire attention au vase quand même !

_ Pardon? J'ai rien cassé du tout, c'est Rigsby ! Et puis je ne vous permet pas. En plus vous auriez dû être au bureau ce matin, j'ai encore payer pour vous...

_ Oups ! J'ai pas déposé une demande de vacances sur le bureau de Minelli?

_ Bas faut croire que non, vue le savon que j'ai reçu... »

Don regardait la scène de ménage, comme tous les autres agents présent dans le salon, puis il demanda au mentaliste qui était cette jeune femme ainsi que les trois autres personnes présentent derrière elle.

_ « Voici l'agent Lisbon, Cho, Van Pelt, et Rigsby, ils sont du CBI, il me suivent comme des petits chiens ! Ils enquêtent sur JR et ils ont appris pour le meurtre de la famille Robinson, et ils sont donc venu.

Quelqu'un veut du thé? »

Il parti dans la cuisine, un sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres. Tandis que les deux chefs d'équipe parlaient ensemble :

_ « Désolée d'intervenir sur votre enquête, mais le procureur nous envoi en renfort pour vous aider à coincer le tueur.

_ Je comprend, mais Patrick nous aide déjà, alors pourquoi venir en plus?

_ On pouvait pas savoir qu'il était là, et JR est notre affaire à la base. Et puis, il faut bien surveiller Jane, on est aussi là pour ça. » Répondit sur un ton ferme Lisbon, tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Mégane parlait avec Rigsby de l'affaire John le Rouge et surtout s'il en savait un peu plus sur Jane, mais elle eu pour simple réponse « Il à toujours des idées tordues, totalement loufoques, et qui nous mettent tous dans le pétrin, mais il arrive toujours à trouver le coupable, c'est un génie ce type ». Lisbon ayant entendu se retourna vivement vers Rigsby en lui lançant un regard assassin. Tandis que Van Pelt discutait avec Colby et Cho avec David, jusqu'au moment où une voix lointaine se fit entendre...

_ « Venez voir ça Lisbon... et toi aussi Don... »

Lisbon et Don allèrent de suite voir Jane dans la cuisine, ce dernier ce tenait à plus d'un mètre d'un pot de thé ouvert sur le plan de travail. Les deux chefs d'équipes se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dedans... puis ils virent...

_ « Un vernis à ongle? S'exclamèrent Lisbon et Don ensemble.

_ Oui, dans mon thé préféré » Jane était très pale, lui qui d'habitude gardait son sang-froid, là s'en était trop... Les deux cadavres qui ressemblaient à sa femme et sa fille, la maison qui était la copie non pas exacte de sa maison mais pas loin et maintenant son thé préféré où il y avait un vernis à ongle... S'en était de trop pour le blond. Quelque chose clochait, comment un simple copicate pouvait en savoir autant sur lui?

Cependant, ni Lisbon, ni Don n'eurent l'idée de prendre le vernis comme pièce à conviction.

_ « Quoi? Et c'est tout? Ça s'arrête là? Vous constatez qu'il y a un vernis à ongle dans une boite de thé, et qui plus est, est mon thé préféré, et vous, vous ne voulez pas l'analyser? C'est peut-être une pièce à conviction, il y à peut-être du sang dedans... Ce n'est pas un hasard.

_ Patrick, on va trouver le copicate... Mais Jane lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus...

_ Tu ne comprend donc pas, c'est John le rouge, ce n'est pas un copicate, c'est forcément lui... Don, ouvre les yeux, Marie... Rebecca... » La voix de l'homme s'éteignait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, un sanglot prenait place et pour ne pas céder, Jane préféra se taire... A côté de lui, Térésa Lisbon ressentait toute la tristesse de son équipier, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, et cela la tuait intérieurement. Pendant ce très court laps de temps, Don repensait à ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire... et de vieux souvenirs refirent surface, le genre de souvenirs qu'on aimerait oublier pour toujours...

_Jane est pas terre, les mains et les genoux au sol, effondré, des jouets traine un peu partout dans la maison, une enfant les avait déplacé peu de temps avant. Il est en pleur et hurle en même, tout en répétant sans cesse les mêmes paroles... celles de JR. Il n'a pas encore appeler le CBI, il n'en à pas la courage, le faire serait avouer qu'il à tuer sa femme et sa si mignonne petite fille... Don arrive derrière lui et le prend tout doucement dans ses bras, et le fait basculer avec précaution d'avant en arrière._

Il était impossible que ce soir JR, pourquoi referait-il ce meurtre? Comment savait-il que Patrick serait là? Tant de questions défilèrent dans la tête des trois personnes présentent dans la cuisine, le pot de thé toujours ouvert au milieux d'eux. Aucun n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur de dire une bêtise, où de blesser encore plus le mentaliste.

De l'autre côté de la cuisine, le médecin légiste venait d'arriver et était monté dans la chambre des deux victimes . Il ne nous apprendrait rien de plus que Jane pensa Rigsby qui pour cela lui faisait confiance . Pendant que chacun cherchait des indices dans la maison, au rez-de-chaussée comme à l'étage, le légiste cherchait à établir les causes réelles de la mort. C'est après un quart d'heure passé sur les corps qu'il décida de faire un topo aux agents.

_ « La fillette à sans doute été tuée pendant son sommeil, car il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, il n'y a aucune trace de sévices sexuel. J'ai déjà étudier le dossier de John le rouge et c'est bien ses méthodes, au millimètre près… Le légiste regarda Jane d'un air compatissant, puis prit ses affaires et reparti comme il était venu, n'ayant donner aucune autre info aux enquêteurs.

_ Patrick, as-tu une idée de pourquoi le copicate ou JR aurait reproduit ce meurtre bien précis ? ca c'est passé cette nuit, pendant que tu étais en route pour venir ici, jamais JR n'aurait eu le temps d'être au courant…

_ Je… Je ne sais pas… » Jane pensait et repensait à sa famille, aux corps qu'il avaient trouvé, et maintenant il voyait les deux corps inanimés, qui ressemblaient tellement à Marie et Rebecca… Il savait au fond de lui et même si personne ne lui avait encore dit qu'il était le responsable de tout cela. S'il n'avait pas dit haut et fort ce qu'il avait dit à la TV ces quatre personnes seraient encore en vie et lui serait entrain de voir sa fille grandir, il n'irait plus sur la tombe de son enfant et de sa femme , oh non, tout aurait été tellement différent, mais il avait l'avait dit… et le remord ne changerait rien à tout cela, alors il fallait qu'il l'arrête, et qu'il lui fasse payer tout ce que lui avait endurer pendant déjà 5 ans. C'est Van Pelt qui le fit sortir de ses pensées en lui posant une question, elle était elle aussi et comme beaucoup d'autre, inquiète pour son collègue.

_ « Jane, tu sais, si tu veux nous parler, on est là… Dit-elle d'une fois fine et posée comme pour le rassurer.

_ T'en fais pas, je pensais juste un peu. C'est gentil, mais si je me confiais ça ne serait plus drôle, tu saurais trop de choses de moi. Un petit regard espiègle fit son apparition ainsi que le sourire allant avec.

_ Arrête, tu vas mal et c'est donc pas le moment pour blag… Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase car Jane lui avait proposer un thé et était parti avant même d'avoir eu la réponse.

_ Rhaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Il m'énerve celui la. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Colby et David parlaient avec Mégane de l'enquête mais aussi de Jane, ils le trouvaient bizarre pour ne pas dire extravagant . Mégane avait déjà fait une analyse de son profil, mais plus le temps passait et plus le profil changeait, comme si Patrick Jane était plusieurs personnes. De plus, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à attraper le copicate, ils pouvait se débrouiller seul, pas besoin de ce Patrick Jane, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Don avait appeler ce médium, qu'il semblait bien connaitre, mais personne à part Jane et Don savait pourquoi ils étaient si lier. Plusieurs hypothèses furent lancer, allant de « Don à des problèmes et donc va régulièrement voir Jane » à « Ils sont amis d'enfance, mais alors pourquoi Charly ne le connait pas ? »

_ « Sinon, revenons à l'affaire, est-ce que tu as une idée Mégane ? Pourquoi le copicate reproduit-il un meurtre d'un tueur en série, alors que jusqu'à maintenant i les contentait de reproduire que de tueur soit mort, soit en prison… ?

_ Je pense qu'il à voulu reproduire John Le Rouge c'est pour le moment le plus grand tueur en série de la Californie, et s'il arrive à faire en sorte que l'ont doute entre lui et le tueur alors c'est qu'il aura réussi son plus beau chef-d'œuvre.

_ Pourtant on est entrain de douter là… C'est donc qu'il à réussi !

_ Mais comment as-t-il eu accès à tous les détails du meurtres ?

_ Il est peut-être dans la police, ou alors médecin légiste. Tout à l'heure le doc nous à dit avoir eu accès au compte rendu et l'avoir lu, c'est une piste à suivre pour le moment. » Dit Colby comme pour dire aux autres qu'il fallait aller en parler au boss puis aller chercher des infos, car ici, dans la maison on ne trouverai rien qui pourrait aider à l'enquête, le tueur avait été trop méticuleux.

Ils allèrent voir Don, qui était avec l'équipe de Lisbon, eux aussi parlait de l'affaire et venait d'en arriver aux même conclusions, le copicate travaillait surement dans une morgue ou dans ce domaine là. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en trois groupes, Van Pelt avec Mégane allèrent faire des recherches sur internet pour voir quels détails étaient sur la toile, Colby et Cho allèrent à la morgue pour interroger les médecins de Sacramento, et David était avec Rigsby et devaient se renseigner sur la police pour voir s'il y avait un suspect potentiel lors de l'enquête chez Jane. Ils restaient trois personnes, Lisbon, Jane et Don, ils décidèrent de partir voir Charly pour savoir s'il pourrait les aider avec ses maths.

Tout le monde se sépara et prit des voitures différentes pour se rendre là où don les avaient envoyer.


End file.
